


Sonnet 2: Sweet Rory, Fair Amy

by sfiddy



Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: Because audreyii_fic likes sad things, F/M, Feels, Further proof of my madness, Sad, Sonnet, Weeping Angels - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:36:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sfiddy/pseuds/sfiddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Yet another sonnet.   I don't even know.  The meter is a bit wibbly -wobbly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sonnet 2: Sweet Rory, Fair Amy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [audreyii_fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/audreyii_fic/gifts).



Fair Amy did wait, Sweet Rory stood guard,  
In all His years he'd none like these with.  
Against time itself they'd had to be armed,  
Never dreaming they might pass into myth.  
The angels themselves were jealous of them  
To see the deep love that they had.  
Their wings did slash at time's long hem,  
And drove their host begging and mad.  
Stratagems failed and timelines did cross  
Amy swore she'd save Rory and hide damage done.  
But words set in print promised nothing but loss;  
Their host never wanted to give anything but fun.  
He tore at the cover and his tears did flow,  
For from the cursed book a cold grave did grow.


End file.
